


Welcome to the Badness

by djdaddybek (llyn)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/djdaddybek
Summary: It feels good to be bad





	Welcome to the Badness

The last note tapers off like thunder rolling away, then a new kind of thunder rolls in–the crowd, screaming–and lightning, too–the flash of cameras–roses falling to the ice like rain. I made a storm, Yuri thinks, panting, waving, then he feels Otabek’s hand slip around his waist, fingers pushing up under his shirt to his sweat-hot skin. “We made a storm,” he shouts, giddy, over the crowd. His adrenaline pumps so fast and high everything slows down, everything, but especially the way Otabek’s fingers squeeze him.

“Come here,” Otabek says, and hugs him close, which the crowd likes, roaring, but Yuri likes even more, hiding his pink face against Otabek’s chest and breathing. They’d been close in practice, close enough to make Yuri’s heart pound, but not like this. Otabek pulls back, he tilts his head, and Yuri couldn’t say for sure why things get even slower then or why it suddenly seems like they’re alone, but Otabek slides his hand up his bare arm to tuck a fallen strand of hair behind his ear, fingers tracing down his jaw to hold Yuri’s chin.

“Beka–” Yuri starts, because he knows what that stare means. It’s not like no one’s tried before, it’s that Yuri wouldn’t let them. But, Beka–

“You’re a little wild thing, aren’t you, Yura?” he asks, eyes dancing in the flashes.

Yuri feels a new wave of heat hit his cheeks, and breaks his stare to look, shy, toward the ice, but then he looks back–he can’t help himself. Since Otabek appeared like some god in the alley he can’t stop looking back at him–stomach flipping at the sight. “Yeah,” he says. “I’m wild.”

Otabek brushes his thumb over Yuri’s bottom lip. ”Are you bad?” he asks, like it’s almost a joke, eyebrow raised.

Yuri hums, shaking his hair back over the shoulders to smirk, “Yeah. You know I’m bad.”

“Maybe,” Otabek says. He leans in close, lips pressed against Yuri’s hair. “But I can teach you how bad boys really act,” he says. “And what bad boys want.”

It’s like a lightning running right up Yuri’s spine, hot and cold, dark and bright, skin breaking out in goosebumps. But Yuri breathes through it all, and when he trusts himself to move he tips his head back to look Otabek in the eyes, daring him to do it. Otabek waits, lips so close, eyes lowered, dangerous.  “So tell me want they want, Beka,” he says, when he can’t wait anymore.

Otabek crushes their lips together, greedy hands twisted in his hair, in his shirt. Just before he feels Otabek’s tongue against his lips Yuri hears Yakov shouting at him to get off the ice,  _ now _ . So he parts his lips instead and slides his tongue against Otabek’s. It feels so good to be bad.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @commandantllyn
> 
> or on tumblr at [djdaddybek](http://djdaddybek.tumblr.com)


End file.
